Comeback
by Miss Sammi Potter
Summary: Eiji vanished for two years. He's about to make his comeback, but will his friends accept why he doesn't play tennis anymore? . GP, TezuFuji, MomoRyo, InuKai, YukiSana, Atoji, and more
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything at all. I'll get on with the actual story if people like the plot.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

They were supposed to be together forever.

Instead they were separated.

Eiji never said goodbye, to anyone.

He was well aware that that had probably hurt them all.

When he was supposed to be attending the associated high school to Seigaku, he had moved far away.

But now he was back. It had been two years, but he was back.

And it was time for Kikumaru Eiji to make a come back.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of the first day of the new school year came quickly, and it was busy as always. There were five Kikumaru children, three boys and two girls. His oldest two siblings were his brothers, five and four years older went away for university, while his twin sisters, who were two years older than him, went to the local college and still lived at home. Thus, creating morning chaos.

"Hurry up in there!" Eiji banged on the bathroom door.

"We have two bathrooms, Eiji!"

"Hoi, two bathrooms, and _two of you_!" He heard his sister laugh. "It's not funny! My classes start before yours!"

The door opened. "Fine, but don't take forever." She said as she walked past.

"Stupid Hikari and Haruko." He grumbled. She had completely thrown off his time schedule, and he had to rush. He quickly washed himself, dried himself, and them fixed his hair. He was half way through brushing his teeth when his mother called them for breakfast.

Breakfast that he didn't want.

Eiji wasn't sure why, but he had a funny feeling in his stomach. Not bad, but not good. And he was afraid that if he ate anything, he might upset it, and that was the last thing that he wanted while it was his first day at a new school...and his first day around his old friends. If they still wanted him around, that was.

Haruko had been mean the night before, and had told Eiji that they might all hate him. Eiji had yelled at her, and told her that that would never happen. But then the more he thought about it, he noticed there was a possibility.

He kissed his mothers cheek on the way out, and glared at the identical twins at the table before walking out the door and grabbing his bike.

It only took fifteen minutes to get from his house to the school. Once there, he parked his bike, and headed over to the class lists.

He was in class 3-B. He ran his finger down the list looking for other names he recognized, and his finger froze at Tezuka Kunimitsu. He sighed. Looking at the list one more time, he also noticed Inui Sadaharus name was right above his. He laughed. Tezuka, Inui and Eiji together. That seemed like an unlikely combination of his old friends. But at that moment he also knew there was going to be no way he could buy some time before surprising his friends. Inui had probably taken down all of the names of his classmates into his notebook and had begun gathering data. There was also no way that the data man would miss the name right under his.

Eiji turned around to head towards the classrooms, when he bumped directly into Momo.

They both froze.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai?"

"E-Excuse me, Momo-chan!" Eiji cried dashing around him and half running to the building.

Now there was no way to get around it. They would all know he was there…and soon.

He reached the third floor of the school when he turned a corner and found it's only two occupants were Oishi and Fuji.

He took a deep breath and continued to walk down the hall way. It was going good, maybe they would just continue their conversation and not notice him. Naturally, right as this thought went through his mind, Fuji looked up and noticed him.

"E-Eiji?" The tensai said in a voice that was barely a whisper, but Oishi heard him. The two continued to stare at him, while Eiji was sure he resembled something close to a deer caught in headlights.

He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Yah-hoi! Fujiko-Chan, Oishi! I'm back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eiji threw himself at them, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders, silently praying to himself that they wouldn't reject him.

"Well this is a surprise, Eiji." Fuji said when the red head released them.

"Ah! There he is, see, Echizen!? I'm not crazy!" Momo said as he, Ryoma, and Kaidoh turned the corner, having apparently followed him and picking up Echizen and Kaidoh on the way.

"Fshuu. That, is debatable."

"What? Are you trying to start a fight already!?"

"Saa, Kaidoh, Momo, stop."

"Che, idiot Momo-Senpai." Echizen said stepping around the two second years and going over by Fuji.

A door not to far down the hallway from them slid open and Inui stuck his head out. "Ah, I thought I heard Momoshiro. Why is everyone up here?"

Eiji wished he could see Inui's eyes as he scanned the group.

"Ah. Kikumaru, welcome back. I thought I was going to have to wait till class to talk to you. Good thing, it's much easier to have conversations without Sensei interrupting." He pulled a notebook out of no where. "Where have you been for the past two years?"

"Ugh." Eiji wished he could disappear. All eyes were on him.

"Oh, hey everyone."

"Morning, Taka-San!"

"Why are you all --Eiji?" Kawamura stopped in his tracks, and stared directly at his old friend.

"Hoi!" Eiji cried, getting annoyed. "Yes, it's me. Kikumaru Eiji. I'm back. Now tell me, does someone want to pull Tezuka out of nowhere too? Since we're all so obviously attracted to this section of the hallway!?"

They all stared at him, while Inui was scribbling away in his notebook.

"Ah, Eiji…It's not that we're not happy to see you." Said Oishi.

"Right, Eiji," Fuji put an arm around him. "We just weren't expecting to see you. You just vanished after junior high, and I think the majority of us were just coming to terms that you were gone, and then suddenly..here you are."

"Erm, Tezuka is already in the classroom… I can go retrieve him if you'd like." Inui offered.

"Allow me," Fuji said. Inui moved out of the way so the Tensai could pass.

A few moments later, Fuji returned with Tezuka in tow.

Eiji looked at his friends. All of his friends. After so long, here they all were. Momo, Ochibi, Kaidoh, Inui, Kawamura, Fuji, Tezuka, and Oishi…all watching him expectantly.

"Alright," He sighed. "A lot of stuff was going on around the end of junior high. We had family problems. My parents were fighting.. My dad took it too far one day, and my mom was so mad she took my sisters and I, and we moved away. It's still a little hard to talk about. I'm sorry I never told anyone, I had my reasons….But everything is okay now, nya! My parents worked things out, and I'm back." His voice got a little quieter, and he added "Please just accept that for now."

"Of course we'll accept it, Eiji." Oishi smiled at him.

"Yeah, tell us everything when you're ready." Taka added.

"We're just happy you've come back to us, Eiji. Now we can have the perfect tennis team again!" Fuji said, pulling Eiji closer to him.

"Ah…um, well… There's something you guys should know." Eiji gulped. This was going to be difficult. He knew it was going to be, but when the situation presented its self, it was almost unbearable. All eyes were on him again. Inui had his pen ready.

"I don't play tennis anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

Several shocked expressions met his.

"You…what?" Someone finally asked, after what seemed like forever.

"I don't play tennis anymore." He said again. "It's kind of….personal. I'll tell you why one day. But just because I don't play doesn't mean I won't come support you all!"

Inui continued to scribble in his notebook, when no one said anything.

"Well, then we can be on the sidelines together then, Eiji." Taka said.

Eiji nodded. He would definitely do that. He looked up, and his met Oishi's. He could practically feel his heart break at the expression on his old doubles partners face.

"Anyway, I'm back to living in my old house, from before I moved…In case any of you wanted to come see me or something. I'm sure my mom would love to see you all again."

He suddenly felt like he was going to cry. "Excuse me," He said to his friends and quickly fled into the bathroom down the hall. He grabbed a handful of paper tissue from the dispenser and moved to stand in front of the mirror. This wasn't how he had planned it to happen. Especially the tears that were now falling freely down his face. He turned the water on in the skink and splashed the cool liquid at himself, to hopefully hide any obvious signs of crying. He couldn't let them see him like this….

Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the mirror to see Oishi looking at him.

"Oishi?" He sniffed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." The slightly taller man said in reply.

"Nya, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed."

"Things got that bad at home, huh?"

"Yeah," Eiji sighed. "I mean _really_ bad, Oishi."

"How bad, Eiji? You can tell me. I'm still the same Oishi…I've missed you."

"Nya, Oishi. I've missed you too…But I'm not the same Eiji. I've been through hell, Oishi."

"Eiji, Eiji look at me." Oishi tilted the red heads chin up so he could see into his eyes. "Whatever you've gone through, I want to hear about. Who ever you've become, I want to know. You're my best friend --yes, still. I've missed you. We all have. No one is mad at you, we're so happy to have you back with us."

Eiji was crying again. Oishi always knew what to say. He was happy that hadn't changed. He threw his arms around his best friends neck and sobbed openly into his shoulder. Oishi patted his back.

"I've missed you guys too. Especially you, Oishi. It was so hard, being at that place…all I could think about was getting to come back to you guys."

"I'm happy you did."

"H-Hoi, me too. Oishi? After tennis practice can you come to my house?"

"Sure, Eiji."

"I want to show you why I can't play tennis anymore."

* * *

Yes, I know. This is really short. But I'm going to stop writing this all together if people don't start reviewing. Pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5

Class went by well. He sat next to the window, which was something he was more than thankful for. Inui sat in front of him, and Tezuka was somewhere on the other side of the room. When lunch time came around, Eiji had planned on just staying in the classroom. But Inui had other plans for him.

"Where are we going?" Kikumaru asked, as he was pulled down many hallways.

"Tennis courts."

"Inui, I told you. I don't play anymore."

"And that's fine. You can sit and observe with Taka-san."

"Heh, okay."

When they reached the courts, Inui directed him towards some bleachers that were facing a court that was labeled number one. Eiji sighed, and took a seat. Not even five minutes later Taka joined him.

"Hey," he said sliding onto the bench next to him. "Inui listened to me. That's great."

"Nya?"

"I asked him to have you come down here during lunch. I figured you needed to be filled in on a few things that are open knowledge to the rest of us. Just so you don't get lost when things come up in conversation."Eiji grinned. This was a good idea.

"Why didn't you just ask Inui to fill me in?" He asked, curiously. "I'm sure he could -"

"Kill you with all his information. There are things that man knows that you don't want to know about."

"O-Okay.." Eiji said, opening his bento.

"Everyone's personalities are pretty much the same. Some of us have grown up a bit, while others…" Kawamura made a hand gesture towards Momo and Kaidoh, "Obviously still have room to grow. So why don't I start with relationships."

"Relationships?"

"Mmn. Eiji, how do you feel about two men being together?"

This question startled the red head. "What?"

Taka laughed. "Well, it appears that…our old team has begun to pair off. Take a look at Fuji and Tezuka over there, for example. See how close they're standing together?"

"Hoi? Tezuka and Fujiko!?"

"Yeah. And one can't help but wonder what goes on during Inui and Kaidohs personal training sessions. Nothing confirmed from that couple yet, but we have our suspicions. And also, somewhere along the way…Momo managed to corrupt Echizen. I myself have a girlfriend, the whole gay thing isn't really for me, but I love these guys all the same…"

"OCHIBI!?" Eiji didn't mean to yell it, honestly. Taka was laughing again. Eiji noticed that all their friends had stopped doing what they were doing. Inui, who had been talking to Fuji and Tezuka, said something and Eiji watched the tensai nod his head and begin to make his way over to them.

"Ah. It seems Inui has decided to invite Fuji to our conversation." Taka said, expertly plucking the last piece of rice out of his bento.

"Saa, Eiji, is there anything you'd like me to answer?" Fuji said, leaning against the back of the bleachers.

"I..no." Eiji said slowly. There really wasn't. Ochibi shocked him a little, but for some reason the rest of the team didn't. Maybe he had suspected it without realizing it? Perhaps he had known all along. It didn't surprise him that they were pairing off with each other either. They had all been really close. But then… If Taka had a girlfriend, and Fuji and Tezuka, Momo and Ochibi, and possibly Inui and Kaidoh had each other… "What about Oishi?" He asked Taka.

"I covered everyone else." Taka explained to Fuji, who nodded.

"You don't care, Eiji?" Fuji asked him.

Eiji shrugged. "No, not really.."If anything Fuji's smile grew. "Hmm…now how do we explain the Oishi situation."

"Oishi…situation?" Kikumaru asked. That didn't sound good.

Taka rubbed the back of his neck. "Oishi is…"

"…..Right here. Why are you guys talking about me?"

Eiji jumped.

"Just filling Eiji in on everyone's relationship status." Fuji smiled brightly. "Didn't want him to be too shocked if he witnessed a kiss or something, would we?"

Oishi laughed. "Yeah, considering we've all walked in on you at least once."

Eiji's eyes were wide. Walked in on? This was beginning to be to much information.

"But what about me, right Eiji?" Oishi asked sitting on the bleachers in front of him. "You wanted to know if I'm dating anyone?"

Eiji nodded.

"I'm single for now." The dark haired man now?

"My girlfriend and I broke up not to long ago."

Girlfriend.

For some reason, when Oishi had said that word, his heart broke.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day flew by. Various classmates were coming up to Eiji, hugging him and asking where he had gone. Eiji didn't mind. At this point, he would do anything to distract himself from thinking about Oishi and his (ex)girlfriend. So Eiji put on his 'happy-go-lucky' mask and jumped right into conversation with them.

When Eiji returned home after school, he found his mother in the kitchen. She instantly dropped what she was doing and rushed to hug her youngest son.

"Ah, mom." Eiji protested half heartedly.

"Eiji, how did it go today?" She asked.

Hikari appeared in the kitchen door way behind him, yawning. "Oh man!" She stretched. "I definitely slept through my physics lecture."

Eiji cocked an eyebrow at his sister and looked back at his mom. "It was fine. I didn't sleep in any of my classes." He said dryly.

Hikari glared at him from the refrigerator.

"What about all your little friends?" Haruko asked, taking a seat at the table.

"What about them?" He asked.

"Did they remember you?"

Eiji rolled his eyes. "Of course they remembered me, Haruko, nya!"

"Did you tell any of them?" His mom asked.

Eiji didn't need to ask about what. He knew about what.

"No. But I'm going to. I asked Oishi to come over after tennis practice."

"Awww, Oishi!" Hikari gushed. "I wonder if he's still got those adorable bang things?"

"He grew it out a little." Eiji supplied, sitting across from Haruko while Hikari pulled out the seat next to him.

"Aw. Why?" Laughed Haruko. "He was so adorable with them."

"Stop making fun of Oishi." Eiji demanded.

Hikari laughed again. "Sorry, Eiji. So, Oishi, ne? How do you think he'll react?"

Eiji shrugged. "He's probably going to get really over protective. Probably make Inui walk with me down the halls after class."

"Inui was the data guy, yeah?" Haruko asked.

Eiji nodded.

"I just want him to understand why I can't play tennis anymore." Eiji sighed.

"Eiji, don't say that. You _can_ play." His mother said from by the stove.

"Heh, yeah. Hit the ball back and forth a little. But you and I both know what happens when I try to do acrobatics. Just doesn't work. And if I can't play my tennis, then I suck. And if I suck, I can't make regulars. And I won't be Oishi's partner for doubles. Why bother."

His sisters looked at each other.

"Why bother!?" Cried Haruko. "We've been over this Eiji! If you get used to playing tennis again, you can build your strength back up! No one expects you to be in perfect condition after that. But if you love something, you work for it." Giving her brother one last look, she got up from the table and slammed out of the room.

Eiji folded his hands over his chest. His sisters just didn't understand.

No one understood.


	7. Chapter 7

Eiji was unpacking a box of things in his room when he heard sudden commotion downstairs. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stood from his spot on the floor and made his way to the stairs. He couldn't help but smile softly at the sight that met his eyes.

Oishi was here, and had just barely made his past his mother who was holding the door open for him, when the twins ambushed him. Haruko had an arm around his shoulders while Hikari engulfed him in a bone crushing hug only worthy of the name Kikumaru.

"Hey, don't kill him!" He called down to them. "Quick Oishi! Escape while they're distracted!"

Hikari laughed and released the younger boy. Haruko on the other hand gripped his shoulder a little tighter.

"Listen to what he has to say, Oishi. Please." She whispered in his ear and let him go. The twins and their mother disappeared into the kitchen.

Oishi walked towards the stairs and began to make his way up towards Eiji who had never quite made it all the way down. The pair walked in silence until they reached the red heads room. Eiji shut the door, and locked it. When Oishi gave him an odd look he laughed.

"It's not that I'm trying to keep you in. I'm trying to keep them out."

Oishi nodded. "Still unpacking?"

"Yeah," Eiji answered. "We've only been back a few days. I've got most of my stuff unpacked that I definitely will need. Most of what's left are little things I've collected over the years, some photo albums…and my tennis stuff. You can sit you know, you don't have to stand in the middle of the room. Here." He walked over to the bed and picked up a box of photo albums that had taken over the vast majority of it. It was only twin sized, after all. He set the box on the floor next to the bed, and began to dig through it while the older boy took a seat.

"So…" Oishi began, almost unsure of how to even bring it up.

"Hang on. I know it's here. Probably at the bottom. It's not my favorite album. Here it is." Eiji said, pulling out a simple black photo album. "I'll show you why I can't be your doubles partner anymore, Oishi. I can show you the real thing, or I can show you the pictures. Which would you like?"

Oishi blinked. "Show me the real thing, Eiji. Picture later."

Eiji sighed. He could do this. He could so do this. He set the photo album on top of the ones that remained in the box and took a spot on the bed next to his friend. "Promise me you won't freak out too much?"

"I.."

"I didn't forget you, Oishi. I know you're going to freak out. Just…please. Don't go super crazy, kay?"

"I'll try."

"Okay." Eiji sighed again, and scooted himself back to rest against the wall with his legs spread out in front of him. He leaned forward and took the bottom of his right pant leg in his hand. With a sudden burst of courage, his eyes snapped to his friends face while his hands pulled the fabric up.

He watched Oishi's eyes widen. "Eiji…" He gasped. "What happened to you?"

* * *

So...Is anyone really reading this? Because I'm starting to feel a little discouraged. Reviews would help!


	8. Chapter 8

Eiji watched Oishi's trembling hand make its way over to his knee, then hesitate. Green eyes met blue and Eiji felt himself nod. Oishi slowly traced the long thin red scar that stood out drastically from the rest of his skin.

It wasn't a gross sight, his knee. It just looked tattered up, with a large scar. Without a doubt, it was the scar that had caught Oishi's attention right away.

"Eiji," Oishi started again. "Seriously…What happened? How did you get this?"

"I had surgery, Oishi."

"Surgery?"

"Hoi….My knee cap got crushed."

-- **2 years ago** --

It was a normal day in the Kikumaru house. Pop music could be heard through out the upstairs of the house from the twins bedroom, and Eiji's older brothers were moving about their own room getting things ready for his oldest brothers bowling tournament. Eiji was laying on his stomach on the bed flipping through a magazine with new tennis equipment in it.

There was a knock on his door, and Eiji looked up to see Keisuke, his oldest brother, enter the room.

"This came for you today Eiji." He said handing him an envelope with the Seigaku High logo embellished on the front.

The youngest Kikumaru's eyes grew wide and he rolled over and flipped himself into a sitting position to quickly rip the envelope open. Keisuke chuckled, but Eiji ignored him.

"What is it?" Keisuke asked when Eiji's face fell.

"Just information on when to pick up my school uniform." he sighed. "I thought it was going to be something exciting."

"But isn't that exciting anyway, Eiji?" Asked Haru, Eiji's second oldest brother, as he walked into the room. "Ne, Keisuke…Did you really have to stop in here? Eiji already knows he's going to Seigaku. Did my mail come or not?"

"Nope. Nothing for anyone but Mom, Dad, Hikari, Haruko and Eiji."

"Damn," Haru cursed. "Dads really been getting on my case about university this year."

"Mail call?" Hikari called from a few feet away from Eiji's door.

"Yeah," Keisuke replied. Haru moved farther into Eiji's room as the twins appeared in the door way.

"Anything for us?" Haruko asked. Keisuke handed them their envelopes.

"Why are you all in here?" Eiji asked, slightly irritated. Of all the rooms, his. And naturally…his room was the smallest out of all of them since he was the only one who didn't share a room.

"Oh…"Hikari began.

"..My God." Haruko finished.

"What?" Haru asked, taking a seat at Eiji's desk.

The youngest scowled at him before turning his eyes to his sisters.

"They dropped our scholarship at Hyoutei." Hikari muttered sinking to the floor.

"What?" Keisuke asked, shocked. "Why?"

"We got C's in physics." Haruko answered. "All our grades had to be above a C in order to keep the scholarship."

"What are we going to do?" Hikari whispered. "It was our last year, too."

"Come to Seigaku with me!" Eiji told them. "We're better than any Hyoutei any day!"

"How did you both end up with C's?" Asked Haru.

"We helped each other study." Said Haruko. "It was our hardest subject and we had both gotten a little to wrapped up in club activities…"

"What's going on in here!?" A gruff voice came floating in.

Five sets of eyes moved to the doorway to find their father standing there.

"This is unusual. All of you in one room." He slurred. "What's going on? What the hell is wrong with you two?"

The oldest Kikumaru stumbled into the room, and tried to get to his daughters, who had backed themselves into a corner at the sight of him.

"Are you drunk!?" Keisuke asked, moving to stand in front of his sisters.

Haru jumped out of the desk chair, and Eiji sat up quickly.

"Well!?" Their father yelled. "Why don't you tell me why you two are crying!? There has to be a reason you're all having some little meeting in the brats room."

Eiji narrowed his eyes. "Oh, that's nice."

"D-don't call Eiji a brat!" Hikari hiccupped.

"Then answer me!" he bellowed.

"We…" Haruko grabbed Hikari's hand, pulling her closer. "We lost our scholarship."

Their father laughed. "You lost your scholarship!? You two are that stupid!?" He tried to move closer to them, but Keisuke tried to stop him, resulting in their father grabbing him by the arms and literally throwing him out of the small room and to slam into the wall in the hallway. He fell to the floor, next to his bowling bag that he had apparently set there earlier, holding his shoulder.

"Keisuke!" Eiji cried jumping up. "What are you doing!?" he yelled at his father. Where the hell was their mother? Oh yeah, at the grocery store. Convenient.

Eiji was ignored. "Are you going to answer me or not!?"

"We got a C!" Hikari cried, pulling Haruko with as she ran into the hall by Keisuke.

'This isn't good.' Eiji cast a panicked look at Haru, who met his expression with an identical one.

This wasn't the first time their father had come home drunk since he lost his job. It had been going on for a little over two months, always when their mother wasn't home...and nothing had ever happened besides them being yelled at. Never before had anything physical happened.

"Why did you get a C?" He asked, moving into the hallway. Keisuke glared at him from the floor.

The eldest Kikumaru grabbed Hikari's shirt and pulled her closer to him. "Was it because of that stupid sport?"

"Soccer is not stupid!" Hikari cried.

"It's all you damn kids care about! Sports. You're all obsessed!" He spat.

"Passionate, maybe. Not obsessed." Eiji said from behind him. His father let go of their sister, who stumbled backwards and landed on the ground next to Keisuke, terrified.

"You." Eiji's dad growled, taking him by the shirt. Eiji's nose was automatically met with the strong smell of alcohol. It was disgusting. "You're the worst of them all. Eat, breathe, and sleep tennis. You don't even realize that there are other things to life. You probably don't even realize how much your mother and I love you."

Eiji could have laughed. "Seriously? Mom maybe. You're not acting like it."

He felt his Dads grip on him tighten. "Do you even know what love is, brat? All you know is tennis!"

Eiji narrowed his eyes more. They were probably close to angry blue slits now. "In tennis," He spoke slowly, "Love means nothing."

His dad pulled him all the way to his chest, leaned over and whispered in his ear "Nothing, eh? I'll show you what it's like for love to mean nothing!" He pushed Eiji back away from his chest violently.

Eiji stumbled a bit, trying to regain his footing, but failing miserably. His left foot caught the strap of Keisuke's bowling bag, and he tripped and fell backwards sending himself and the bag flying backwards down the stairs. One of his sisters screamed, for a second he could see Haru frantically chasing him down the stairs…

He handed on his back, hit his head hard on the wooden floor, with the bowling bag that was apparently packed and ready to go, landing directly on his knee.

------

"A-and.." Eiji sniffled. "That's all I remember from that night." He rubbed his arm across his face to get rid of the tears.

"It's okay to cry," Oishi said softly, pulling his best friend in for a hug.

Eiji rested his head on Oishi's shoulders and cried harder than he had in a long time.

* * *

I'm trying to resolve my length issues. is this any better?


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm sorry, Oishi…" Eiji sniffled. He was still in the older mans arms, the two having remained that way for a while.

"It's fine." Oishi answered softly.

Eiji pulled back. "Thank you for listening."

"Of course I listened, Eiji. Thank you for telling me."

"The reason we got to come back here is because Mom got the house in their divorce. I was so excited when I first found out that we were coming back. I wanted to see everyone again before we graduated high school. But then I realized that I suck at tennis, and you guys were probably going to be better than ever. And it scared me that you might not have time for me." Eiji looked into his green eyes. "And that would kill me. I've missed you guys so much. I can't believe I haven't seen you since junior high…"

"Eiji. Just because you don't play anymore doesn't mean we don't want anything to do with you. I wish we could play tennis together again…but we're all just really happy to have you back with us. We were all in shock for the longest time when you just disappeared."

"Sorry." Eiji whispered. He leaned over and picked up the black photo album off the pile. "Do you want to see what it looked like?"

"Sure." Oishi said, leaning his back against the wall. Eiji sat up next to him and put the album in the middle of both of their laps. With a quick glance at Eiji, Oishi flipped the cover open. He couldn't help but gasp at what he saw.

There was Eiji, looking extremely young, sprawled out in a hospital bed. His entire knee cap was a mix of sickening shades of green, yellow, and purple-black, and it was swollen really badly. If you looked past the knee, you would see that the younger Eiji was glaring at the camera, and an exhausted Keisuke was sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

"Hikari took these pictures." Eiji explained as they flipped through various pictures of his knee after the surgery, his rehabilitation process, and the scars healing. "She said something about being able to look back at this one day and be able to see how much life has gotten better since then. I didn't like it so much back then, but I have to admit that now I think it's a good idea as well."

Oishi ran his fingers over a picture of Eiji on crutches, smiling and flashing a 'V' at the camera. "Why did you go through this alone?" He asked.

Eiji was quiet for a minute. "Well, I had my family…But I guess I was just a little bit afraid of what you guys would think of me. Confined to bed rest for months, a wheel chair…"

"We would have helped you. They would have been fighting over who got to push you in the chair." He paused when Eiji chuckled. "Don't you laugh, you know it's true."

"Momo would want to do it, but then we would crash into something, and then Fujiko would get all pissed and insist on taking over… I can see it." Eiji laughed.

Oishi smiled. "So can I….So, did you maybe want any help unpacking any of these things?"

Eiji shrugged. "If you want, you could get my tennis stuff out of that box and put it in the top of the closet. It's probably better that I don't see it."

Eiji watched the taller boy give him a sad look, but did what he was told none the less. "So there's definitely no chance you could play again?"

Eiji shifted slightly uncomfortably. "Well… I can handle a small rally, and I can play against the wall… but, at the most all I can do that's anything like my old level of tennis is serving. And since I haven't really had anyone to play, that sort of sucks now too." He took a deep breath. "The doctors said that if I practice without over exerting myself I may get to be decent again. But probably never like I was. And no more acrobatics."

The red head watched Oishi smile as he pulled Eiji's Seigaku tennis bag out of the box, and put his old rackets in it.

"So you won't play tennis anymore at all because you can't play like you used to?"

"Yeah."

"Even when there's a chance that you could get to a decent level."

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Nya, Oishi." Eiji glared. "I'll never be good competition for you anymore."

"But there's the chance, Eiji." Oishi said, standing up and going over to Eiji's open closet and sliding the bag up to the top shelf.

"I'll never be a regular again, Oishi." he said softly.

"So?" Oishi responded as he sat back down on the bed. "You don't have to be in the tennis club. Taka isn't. But that doesn't stop him from playing a match or two on weekends, or something."

Eiji studied the wall. "Maybe one day, Oishi. But not now."

The bed bounced a little as Oishi sat back down. Eiji rested his head on his shoulder automatically, and was pleased when Oishi didn't seem to mind.

"So, what did you think of all the relationships Taka and Fuji were telling you about?" Oishi asked out of nowhere.

Eiji laughed. "It sort of surprised me."

"Does it bother you?"

"No. Should it?"

"No." Oishi chucked softly. "Half the team is gay. It's a really good thing if you don't mind us."

Eiji was suddenly very alert. "Us?"

"Yeah…all of us who are gay, I mean." Oishi looked embarrassed. "So Eiji, any girlfriends while you were away?"

He blinked. "I…yeah. There was one. It didn't work out though." For a few reasons.

"I'm sorry to hear that….what happened?"

"She kept taking pity on me. It was a year after my accident. I was still walking a little off, and walked slower than most people. She treated me like an invalid…So I broke up with her." Eiji frowned. "What about you? What's your situation?"

Oishi sighed. "It's a little…complicated. I had dated her for about three months. I had accepted her confession partly because I think I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't like the rest of the team…Not that I had a problem with them, I had just never figured that I'd be…that way….as well. She was a nice girl, and I did have a good time with her… but, it just wasn't working out. Of course, telling her that I couldn't be with her because I liked guys was a bit awkward…but we both survived. We're still friends."

Eiji laughed. He didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't help it. "I'm sorry," he managed to get out. "It's just… I'm trying to picture you telling that poor girl that.""I don't see how it's that funny," Oishi groaned putting his hands over his face.

"Hey," Eiji pulled his hands away. "I'm not making fun of you, Oishi. I swear…I just never pictured you gay. I never pictured any of the old team that way; actually…it probably shouldn't come as a surprise. Nya! Momo isn't hurting Ochibi is he?"

It was Oishi's turn to laugh. "I don't think so. They're a newer couple. I don't think they're doing anything yet where that might be an issue. Though I could be wrong. _That_ is how Fuji and Tezuka ended up together in the first place."

"Wow." Was all Eiji said. It was all he could say. It was a lot of process. It was hard to picture (not that he really wanted to, mental images come whether they're wanted or not. Unfortunately.) His old team mates having sex with each other. The versions of them he had etched into his mind were the innocent junior high school versions. "How do you know that?"

Oishi shrugged. "Common team plus Taka knowledge. Fuji brags."

Eiji's eyes grew wide. He really needed to get to know his friends again.

"What about you, Eiji?" Oishi asked suddenly.

"What about me?" Eiji asked curiously.

"Well…our team is very open. Even if you're not a part of it, you'll be included. Especially if you continue to eat lunch with Taka by the courts. If it didn't come up today, it's going to come up soon. Especially with Fuji around. You said you had a girlfriend…so does that mean you're completely straight?"

Eiji blushed. Never in his life would he have imagined that Oishi would have asked him that question. "I…um…Well, I don't know." He admitted. "I've thought of it, sure. But I don't know for sure."

"I was confused." Oishi admitted. "Like…really confused. I didn't know what to think."

Eiji cocked an eye brow. "How did you figure it out?" He asked.

"Well," Oishi blushed again. "Fuji and Tezuka helped me figure it out. I wouldn't recommend going to them though…Not that they didn't help me, it's just…" He trailed off.

"How did they help you?"

"They…" Oishi looked slightly uncomfortable to Eiji, but he was curious. And besides. It was Oishi's own fault for bringing it up. "Well, Tezuka kissed me, if that helps you understand any better."

Eiji's mind drew a blank. Tezuka kissed Oishi. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry at that fact. He was also surprised to find himself feeling a little jealous. 'Well if that's not a sign…' Eiji thought to himself. "So. Maybe…You could help me figure it out that way, Oishi?" Eiji asked looking up into the older boys' eyes. Oishi's green orbs looked shocked. Eiji smirked at him. "But you don't have to if you don't want to.""I…uh, is that what you want?" Oishi asked. "What if things get awkward afterwards?"

"Are they awkward with Tezuka?" Eiji asked. Oishi shook his head in response. "Okay then. Besides Oishi…we've been in weirder situations. I know it's been a few years, and tennis or no tennis…but I think the Golden Pair can survive a kiss."

That got him. Eiji could tell by the look on Oishi's face. Break out the Golden Pair title, and he got what he wanted.

"A-Alright, if you're sure," Oishi said softly as he moved closer to Eiji's face. He placed on hand on the side of Eiji's head, his fingers sliding into Eiji's soft red hair.

"I'm sure," Eiji whispered. He felt Oishi hesitate for a minute before he closed the distance between the two.

The second Oishi's lips covered his, Eiji suddenly felt very alive, as if someone had set off fireworks in his head that left him tingling all the way down to his toes. He instantly found himself responding to the kiss that was becoming more and more needy. He wrapped his arms around Oishi's neck and pulled him down onto the bed in a laying position without breaking the lip lock. He heard a small moan escape from one of them, he couldn't tell if it had been him or Oishi who had done it, and he didn't care. The only thing he did care about right then was Oishi, and his amazing lips.

"Eiji, you know we can pick lo-"

Eiji and Oishi jumped apart, but it was to late. Hikari had seen them. She leaned in the doorway smirking. "I was going to ask how things were going in here, but by the looks of things, I'd say they're going just fine. Wow Oishi, You are a good listener, aren't you?" She laughed. "I'll leave you boys to it then." She said as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

Eiji let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. Oishi hid his head in Eiji's shoulder and groaned.

"Wow." Eiji finally said. "I don't know about being gay, but I do know I like Oishi."

Oishi looked up. "That was…"

"Amazing?" Eiji offered. Oishi nodded.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked.

"Yeah?" Eiji replied, still slightly breathless.

"Do you think the Golden Pair can survive another kiss?"

* * *

Okay, so…I'm so very tempted to up the rating from T to M. Would anyone like that? If not, I could always post M scenes separate. I'm not going to lie…I have them written out. Haha. Because I have practically no attention span, this chapter look me from 11:45pm-3:30am to type. But you guys asked for them to be longer, so I'm going to try my hardest….Especially because the people at my Harry Potter story are demanding the same thing…. Heheh…


	10. Chapter 10

In class the next day Sensei had gotten ahead in her lessons and they finished with ten minutes till lunch. Any other day this would be a welcome occurrence, but today it was just a little unwelcome. Eiji needed to keep his mind distracted. And staring out the window at the trees really was not doing that. His mind was starting to wander.

"You're 15% more distracted today, and 75% more relaxed at the same time."

Eiji slowly turned his head from the trees, to the data master who sat in front of him. "Huh?"

"I said you're 15% more-"

"I understand that, yes. But…how did you get those figures? I'm sitting _behind_ you."

Inui smiled. Eiji leaned farther back in his chair to put as much distance between Inui and himself as he could.

"You seem different. I'm having slight trouble determining exactly what the difference is though." Inui spoke.

Eiji cocked an eyebrow. "I'm calm." was his response.

"Yes, when comparing data from the last time I saw you, you are 32% less excitable."

Eiji just stared at him. Then he laughed. "Nice to know you guys are all still the same people."

"Not exactly." Inui pushed his glasses up his nose a little. He looked over in Tezuka's direction and lowered his voice. "Fuji is a little more-"

"Inui."

Both Eiji and Inui jumped as Tezuka's calm voice floated all the way across the room. The pair looked over at the stoic buchou, to see his looking their direction.

"Apparently this conversation is over." Eiji laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

"So it would seem I have made a miscalculation in Tezuka's hearing…." The dark haired boy responded, turning around in his seat to grab his notebook.

The dismissal for lunch had never been more welcome, Eiji decided as he made his way to the tennis courts along side Inui and Tezuka. Perhaps today Taka would fill him in on more of his friends currant lives. He couldn't help wondering if what Inui had almost told him was related to Oishi's comment the night before. 'Fuji brags', was what he had said. That threw Eiji slightly. Was Fuji really one to brag? Especially about something like that? Apparently the saying was true. Sex did change people.

"Hey, Taka-san." Eiji said sliding onto the seat next to him.

"Hey," Taka responded.

"So…" Eiji began, deciding to start the conversation. There was no fun in sitting here silently all lunch. "How's the sushi chef thing coming?"

"Great!" Kawamura replied enthusiastically. "I've been training since our first year. Now Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays in head chef in the restaurant."

"Sugoi," Eiji whistled. "That's great!"

"You should come by sometime, Eiji."

"Definitely!" Eiji replied. "It's been forever since I've had some amazing sushi."

"We should have a get together there!" Momo said, appearing behind them. "To celebrate Eiji-senpai's return."

"Saa, Momo that's a really good idea!" Fuji was there now as well.

"Momo-senpai just wants to eat." Said Ryoma, making himself known.

Eiji laughed. "Ochibi! Be nice to your boyfriend."

Eiji smirked as the boys cheeks flushed. Fuji cast him an approving look.

"He's right." Fuji said to the slightly smaller boy. "Comments like that do not go over nicely at night."

Eiji glanced at the floor while everyone else laughed. Okay, so… maybe Fuji was a little open with sex. He could, and would, get used to it. Fuji was like his best friend…right behind Oishi, of course.

Oishi. Eiji looked up. Where was he at? On the courts? No…they were empty. Apparently his friends had all decided that were going to sit and eat with Taka and himself today. Not that he objected. But where was Oishi?

"He's coming." Inui said, effectively grabbing the attention of everyone else.

Eiji looked up at Inui. The taller man was sitting two levels up on the bleachers. The sun blinded him, so he squinted. "What are you talking about?" Eiji asked coolly.

"You were wondering where Oishi is, were you not?" Answered Inui.

Eiji stared at him. Had Inui always been this annoying? "Might have been." he replied. "Why are you all looking at me?" He demanded.

"No reason, Eiji." Said Fuji. "Just…curious."

"About what?" Said the red head hotly.

"Oishi-senpai really missed you." Echizen said.

"I know that." said Eiji. "He told me that last night."

Apparently, he had said something funny since everyone but Tezuka, Inui, and Taka were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Oishi asked, sitting down next to Eiji. This only caused more laughter.

"Sorry, Eiji. Oishi." Fuji responded. "This is just us having a little fun at your expense. You really should watch what you say… Anything that you do can, and most likely will, be twisted against you."

"Ugh." Eiji responded, catching on. "Perverts."

"What did you say?" Oishi asked him.

Eiji glared at Momo, who was holding his side. It really was not that funny. "They told me you missed me. I said that I knew that… Because you told me last night."

Oishi's cheeks flushed a little. "You uh…you didn't tell them what actually did happen last night, did you?" he asked.

Of course, this shut everyone up. Slightly amused, Eiji glanced at his friends. They were all watching them. Even Tezuka seemed curious. Eiji wondered if Fuji was having some sort of effect on him. Inui had his notebook ready.

"No," Eiji replied, glancing over his shoulder at his best friend. "I didn't. But now they know something did."

"Eiji," Fuji scooted closer to him. "What happened last night?"

Eiji glanced at the tensai. "I'm not telling."

Several pairs of shocked eyes met his.

"What goes on behind my locked bedroom door is going to stay between me and Oishi….and Hikari. Cause she walked in. But between me and Oishi. At least for now."

"Sorry," Oishi said quietly next to him,

"Don't mind, don't mind." He smiled. "It's not a big deal."

As lunch came to a close, the nine friends made their way back to their respective classrooms. Eiji felt Inui's gaze on him. He smiled again. This was good. His friends were going to be spending all their time trying to figure out what had happened between Oishi and himself the night before, and would forget about trying to figure out why he had disappeared. He would have to thank Oishi properly later.

* * *

Just a bit of pointless banter. I just felt like updating a little something for now. More to come soon. These past few days I've been getting everything ready for my first year at university. And Saturday is my birthday! I'll be 19. I'm probably a lot more excited than I should be. But yeah. So..I'll probably be updating next around Sunday. Watch for it, kay guys? Reviews might bring one sooner!


	11. Chapter 11

"What's the percentage that I could get you to tell me what happened between Oishi and yourself last night?" Asked Inui as they made their way out of the classroom when class ended for the day.

Eiji smirked. "Zero."

Inui looked at him. "You seem to be having fun holding it above our heads."

"That's because I am." Eiji replied as they made their way down the stairs.

Inui's eyebrows shot upwards. He pulled his notebook out of his bag. "Kikumaru has gained a slight sadistic streak…" He muttered.

"I'm not sure if I would take it that far…" Eiji muttered softly. He waved goodbye to Inui and made his way toward the school gates when Fuji stepped in front of him.

"Eiji." Fuji nodded.

"Hey." Eiji replied. "What's up, Fujiko?"

"You should come watch practice today." Fuji said smiling at Eiji.

Eiji cast his gaze downward. "I can't today, Fuji…" he said slowly. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Really?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah… I have…to talk to someone."

"Is it a girl?" Fuji asked.

"N-no!" Eiji stammered.

"A boy then?"

"No!" Eiji cried. "Nothing like that, Fuji. I…" He lowered his voice, thinking quickly. Fuji was his best friend too. He seemed a little different, but he still wanted to tell him suddenly. "I have to go see my psychologist."

For the first time in Eiji's life, he saw his tensai friend looked surprised.

"You have to talk to a psychologist?"

"Yeah," the red head confirmed. "It has to do with why I haven't been here for a few years. Fuji," Eiji grabbed his hands. "If you keep this quiet, I want to tell you too."

"Tell me too?" Fuji asked. "Someone…Oishi. That's what happened between you last night? You told him."

"Hoi." Eiji said, smiling softly at memories of last night. "I did tell him, but Fuji… that wasn't all. I'll tell you everything… I promise. Call me tonight, okay?"

The brunette nodded. "Alright. I will."

As they went their separate ways, Eiji smiled. He wasn't sure what had suddenly possessed him to want to tell Fuji about it too, but he didn't mind. This wouldn't be the first time that both Oishi and Fuji had known one of his secrets, and it wouldn't be the last, he was sure. He was sure that if he had Fuji on his side trying to keep his story hidden for a while, it would make it much easier on him. And he couldn't wait to have a conversation with his old friend, since apparently he had picked up some new personality traits.

* * *

Today is my 19th birthday. Yay! lol. I know, this is ridiculously short even by my standards, but I wanted to give you a guys a little clue as to where this was going as a birthday present type thing. The next chapter is well under way, and you should be expecting it some time around the middle of next week. There's also a poll up on my profile about the rating of this story, so please go vote! Whether I post the M scenes is up to you. This is a democracy. Also, remember to review so I'm motivated to type faster and bring you more sooner!


	12. Chapter 12

Eiji sat in a chair in his psychologists office.

"How are we doing today?" The older man asked.

Eiji shifted slightly. "Just fine." He sighed.

"We scheduled an appointment for today specifically because you were returning to Seigaku, and your old home…am I correct?"

"Yeah," Eiji replied. "I did. I'm home, and back at school with everyone."

"And how are you doing with all of that?"

"Pretty good." Eiji offered. He had absolutely no problem speaking with this psychologist. He was fun, in Eiji's opinion. The hospital that had done Eiji's surgery had recommended him, and Eiji's mom had decided that he did need to speak to someone about what had happened to him. Eiji hadn't put up to much of a fight at the time, it was nice to talk to someone who wasn't going to cling to him in a hug that put his to shame and apologize repeatedly for something they didn't even do. "Oishi came over after his tennis practice yesterday."

"Do all of your old friends still play?"

"No, well…yes. Everyone that was going to continue playing, at least. Taka doesn't but we knew he wasn't going to once high school started."

"I see," the psychologist leaned back in his chair. "Now, tell me a little bit about your feelings upon returning to your old house."

"Well…At first I was nervous. I couldn't sleep very well the first night. But it wasn't just me, Hikari and I watched tv all night. And we painted the walls too, just to see if it would help. But the longer I stayed there, I realized I was okay, and that my dad was not about to walk in at any minute and cause more problems. And now things are pretty much back to normal. I'm getting much better at going down the stairs quickly. I think Mom was going to have a heart attack when I was going through my 'sliding down the railing' stage. But that was so much easier than sitting on my butt and scooting down them." He paused to laugh. "I still suck at running, and no… I haven't picked up my tennis stuff yet."

"Do you think there's a chance that you will now that you've been reunited with your old team mates?"

"No." Eiji said, sounding one hundred percent sure of himself. "If they're practicing, they need to do it seriously. Some of them have goals to be pros. I don't want to slow them down."

"You know you could always practice on your own time, against a wall."

"All I do is fall over." Eiji sighed. "It's no fun that way either. I'm no good all alone when I play…and if I cant have Oishi as my partner, then I don't want to play…. I told Oishi what happened." he said suddenly, with hopes of changing the subject.

"Oh?"

"He was a good friend. He asked what happened and he let me cry. He listened to me. I think him being so supportive is what gave me the courage to tell Fuji to call me tonight. I want to tell him too."

"Telling people is a good start, Eiji. That's all the time we have for today, though. If you'd like you can stop at the front desk and schedule another session. If not, I'll see you soon enough."

"Thank you," Eiji said standing up and exiting himself from the room.

On his way out of the hospital building, he was so preoccupied by trying to dig the car keys back out of his big he nearly ran right into someone who was also on their way out.

"Ah, sorry!" Eiji replied quickly, only to look up into the smiling face of Yukimura Seiichi.

"That's alright, Kikumaru-san." Yukimura smiled.

Eiji blinked. "Y-Yukimura..?"

"This is certainly unexpected. The news of your disappearance was very big news a few years ago. Are you back at Seigaku?"

"I..Yeah."

"Wonderful! I'll have to have our doubles teams step up their practicing for the revival of the Golden Pair."

"Um, you don't have to do that, Yukimura-san." Eiji said casting his gaze downward.

"Of course I do, they've been slacking anyway."

"No…I…um, I mean…I don't play tennis anymore, so there won't be any Golden Pair." Eiji shut his eyes.

"You…what?" The smile slipped off of Yukimura's lips. "Why not."

"I can't." Eiji said bluntly. "Or, I suck."

Yukimura just stared at him. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I got hurt." Eiji said quietly, realizing very quickly that this was _not_ the person to be complaining about this to. He was also shocked that he had just told more to someone he didn't think he'd ever spoken to until right now than he had the people he called his best friends.

"Hurt? What happened?"

No reason to stop now. "Doesn't matter how I got hurt. I had knee surgery. I can't run or anything, I just fall all over the place."

"So you just gave up?"

Eiji shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to burden everyone with my bad skills. If I had something like Tezuka Zone, I'd be fine as long as no one broke it…but I don't. I'm Kikumaru Eiji. Acrobatic play is what I do. And I can't even run."

"Can't? Or won't."

Eiji sucked in his breath sharply. This was why he should have realized he was speaking with Yukimura Seiichi a lot faster than he did.

He couldn't lie, he knew that. He wouldn't stoop to that level. "I…won't."

Yukimura put his hands on his hips. "Why not."

"I don't want them to stop training to baby sit me." Now everything was just pouring out. Fantastic.

"Would you play if someone helped you?"

Eiji swallowed. He Didn't like where this was going. "Perhaps."

"Come with me. I have an extra racket."

"What?" Eiji cried out looking at the blue haired boy incredulously. "I haven't touched a racket in two years! I'll be no good. You'll be incredibly bored!" he protested.

"Nonsense." Yukimura said pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. "If anyone knows the struggle to get your body back to what it once was, it is I."

Eiji stared at him. Apparently, he had no choice. He should have kept his mouth shut.

Yukimura flipped his phone open, pressed a number and held it to his ear. "Gen, listen. Something has come up- No, I'm fine…No really. No-Sanada. I am perfectly fine. My health is fine. But something has come up, and I'm not going to be able to return to practice today as planned. Please continue things as if I were there though. Sorry for increasing the burden I have left with you." He closed the phone, apparently having convinced Sanada he was fine. Eiji looked up to find his blue eyes looking into Eiji's own. "Now, Kikumaru-san. I never pictured you as a quitter. I would like to help you, if you will let me."

Eiji sighed again. Yukimura was right. Kikumaru Eiji was no quitter. Fuji should be calling soon…but he would just call him back later. "Alright, Yukimura-san." He said.

Yukimura's smile returned to his face. "Excellent. I know of a good tennis court not far from here, shall we, Kikumaru-san?"

"Eiji." Eiji corrected. "Please."

Yukimura nodded. "You may call me Seiichi then, if you'd like."

"Okay." Was Eiji's only response.

The unlikely duo walked the rest of the way to the tennis courts in silence. Upon reaching the courts, Eiji was relieved to find that no one else was there, so no one would be able to see him make a fool of himself. He was starting to get nervous, yet excited at the same time. They walked over to a bench next to the court and Yukimura set his school bag down and began to unzip his tennis one. Eiji set his school bag down next to Yukimura's and watched as the younger boy pulled our two rackets and handed one to him. He then pulled out a few tennis balls.

"Would you like to serve?" Yukimura asked him.

"S-sure." Eiji said, his grip on Yukimuras spare racket tightening as he caught a ball that was tossed to him.

The two took their places on the court, and Eiji took a deep breath and tossed the ball into the air.

* * *

Somehow Yukimura showed up. I wouldn't be surprised if by the time this is finished, the rest of Rikkai and even Hyoutei have showed up. Ah well. I love Rikkai, so Seiichi has been welcomed with open arms. Review to find out just how Eiji and Yukimura's little match turns out quickly!


	13. Chapter 13

Eiji watched with slight amazement as the racket collided with the ball for the first time in years. Only to fault. He glared at the ball as it hit the net and rolled off the court. He pulled a second ball out of his pocket and served. This time the ball went over the net…but was out.

"Fantastic." Eiji grumbled.

"That's okay!" Yukimura called. "Let's not worry about in and out. Let's just hit some balls back and forth until you're used to it again."

Eiji nodded, slightly ashamed that it had some to this.

Yukimura had Eiji serve a few more times until he had hit a ball that he could return. Eiji's eyes followed the ball as it sailed back over the net to the left of him. Eiji tried to run towards it but stumbled and fell, effectively snagging his school pants and scrapping his knee. Eiji growled in frustration.

"I'm done, Seiichi-san." Eiji called approaching the net to hand Yukimura's racket back. "It's no use, and I need to take care of my knee now."

Eiji limped off of the court, trying as hard as he could not to get blood all over his belongings as he gathered them up.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out," Yukimura said as Eiji made his way towards the exit. "Maybe some other time, after your back to your old level of tennis we can face each other again."

"Maybe." Eiji said dully. "I doubt I'll ever be that good again though."

"Don't doubt yourself." Yukimura smiled brightly. "You'd be surprised what your body is capable of."

Eiji watched as the blue haired male waved at him and began heading in the opposite direction. He turned around slowly and began to limp his way home. He sighed thinking of how he was going to explain the sudden change in the way he was walking. It wasn't a particularly bad limp, but it was noticeable none the less. His family would be ecstatic if he told them he had injured himself playing tennis again. And he definitely didn't feel like explaining to his friends at Seigaku that he refused to play tennis with them… but had allowed Yukimura Seiichi of all people to try and help him. They would probably feel betrayed. He didn't feel like dealing with any of that. With any luck he could sneak into his house and take care of the first aid stuff by himself, then shut himself into his bedroom for the rest of the night. Perhaps if he was lucky, by morning he would be alright. Doubtful.

"Shit." Eiji stopped walking when he suddenly realized he left his car in the hospital parking lot. Thankfully he was close enough to the hospital where it was only a five minute walk back towards it.

Finding his car in the large hospital parking lot wasn't as hard as he figured it would be, especially because the days events left him slight unaware of exactly where he had parked. It didn't help that everything looked the same in the large area.

Unlocking the door, he dropped into the drivers seat and sighed. At least he remembered the car before he got home. That would really suck to have to explain to his mother. He just hoped that he didn't get blood anywhere. The bleeding was starting to stop now though, so he figured he would be alright. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to be careful.

Putting the car in drive he pulled out of the parking lot and made his way home.

Hopefully no one would notice him when he got home.

* * *

Just do me one favor, and don't comment on the length? i'm well aware...I'm stuggling under all the weight of my first week of college and what's more homework than I had in all four years of high school combined. Under my heavy work load, my goal is to start updating every Saturday after today. I'll write throughout the week while I'm not doing homework...and This should be the very last 'Under 1000 word' chapter this story will see. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you all on Saturday!


	14. Chapter 14

Eiji was able to sneak into the house and up to the washroom without anyone noticing anything. He pulled the first aid kit out from the cabinet above the sink. He propped his foot up on the side of the bathtub and rolled his pant leg up. He winced as the cotton swab he had put the medicine on made contact with his skin. It stung a little, but that was alright. He cleaned up the cut as good as he could, pleased to find that it wasn't very deep, and put a large bandage over it. Rolling his pants leg back down, he made his way to his room. Turning the door knob he pushed the door open and stopped.

"Keisuke?" Eiji blinked. He briefly wondered if he was ever going to get around to Fuji's phone call tonight, but shrugged the thought. He would talk to Fuji at two in the morning if he had to.

"Whats up, Eiji?" Keisuke grinned from his spot on Eiji's bed.

"What are you doing here…?" Eiji asked his brother, as he shut the door behind him.

"Haru and I decided to come home for the weekend. Mom said you were at the hospital, but you took a lot longer than we were expected."

"Yeah." Eiji said setting his school bad down on his desk. "I ran into an…old friend and we got to talking. Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to talk to you. See how you were doing. What happened to your pants?"

"I fell." Eiji said simply, as he took them off and walked across the room in his boxers to get a pair of sweat pants from his drawer.

Keisuke cocked an eyebrow at him. "And messed up your knee that bad that you need such a large bandage?"

"I'm klutzy." Eiji responded.

"Since when?"

"Since I hurt my knee." Eiji said bluntly.

"Ooohh kay," Keisuke said slowly. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing," Eiji sighed. "I'm just nervous. I'm telling Fuji everything tonight."

"Ah," his brother replied. "So you're nervous?"

"Well, sort of." Eiji said dropping himself onto his bed next to Keisuke. He dropped his head on his brothers shoulder, who in return placed an arm around Eiji's own shoulders. "I already told Oishi."

"Yeah? How'd it go?"

Eiji blushed remembering exactly how his conversation with Oishi had gone…and ended.

"I'm not going to ask about that blush. I don't want to know."

Eiji laughed. "Good. It went well. He was a good listener. And that's what made me want to tell Fujiko about it."

"Oishi always was a good listener. I'm happy that everything seems to be going good for you now that you're back. I'm going to go see if I can help with dinner." Keisuke said standing. "See you later, Eiji."

"Yeah." Eiji replied. As his brother closed the door behind him, the younger Kikumaru couldn't help but smile.

----------------

"If I ever see him again, I'll-"

"Nya Fujiko! No!" Eiji said quickly. "Thanks for your support though. But…we won't be seeing him again."

"Are you sure?" Fuji asked seriously.

"Yeah. Besides, if he tried to come anywhere near any of us Mom would kill him. Especially me. You have no idea how over protective she's gotten of me."

"Saa, I can imagine. So…you definitely can't play tennis anymore then?"

Eiji rolled over in bed. He was now facing his wall. "I..well, I could probably work my way up to it again, but I'll never be competition for any of you ever again. I can't even run. So.."

"Let us help you."

Eiji sighed. "Maybe one day, Fujiko. Just not now."

"Fine." Fuji said. "So, am I ever going to find out what happened between you and Oishi?"

* * *

I have three things to say. ONE.. OMG did anyone else watch the US open tonight!? OMG Serena Williams LOST IT. She went crazy! omg. TWO..Congratulations. You've read the last of my under 1000 word chapters. Everything else (the whole story is finished on my lap top) is ove 2000 words at least. Those start next weekend. THREE.. Vote NOW in the poll on my profile, because that change will happen next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Eiji was almost to school when he heard someone call his name. Turning around he saw Fuji rushing up to him.

"Don't you have practice?" He asked the shorter boy curiously.

"Not this morning," Fuji smiled. "We get the morning off."

Eiji nodded and the pair continued to make their way towards the school building.

"I still think you should tell me." Fuji said suddenly.

Eiji laughed. During their phone conversation the night before Eiji had completely refused to inform the tensai of what had gone on between himself and Oishi the other day. "I still don't know why you think you need to know."

"Because you're my friend. I'll tell you all about my relationship with Tezuka!"

Eiji glanced at Fuji. "I don't want to know the details, Fuji."

"Sure you do! They're nice and fun, and I promise I don't leave out any of the details."

"That's _why _I don't want to know."

Fuji chuckled. "We're not that bad."

"That's not what everyone else says."

"Who have you been talking to?"

"Everyone."

"Alright then," Fuji said as they entered the school gates. "What have you heard?"

Eiji's eyes shifted away from his friend. This wasn't the type of conversation he wanted to get involved in before class. "Just stuff."

"I won't get mad." Fuji said as they made their way into the building and towards their respective classrooms.

"I just… don't think this is the place for this conversation."

"Fine," said Fuji as they came to his classroom. "Whatever you heard is probably true anyway." And stepped inside the room.

Eiji stared at the spot his friend had been just seconds before and shook his head. Fuji was definitely going to take some time to get used to.

He got to his classroom the same time as Tezuka and bid him a good morning. Tezuka nodded his head in reply, sliding the door open and allowed Eiji to enter first. Eiji was glad that Fuji hadn't been able to tell him any details of his relationship with Tezuka so far. He was worried that once he knew he'd never be able to look at Tezuka ever again. It was still odd enough to look at the Buchou knowing that he had kissed Oishi to help him figure out his sexuality. And the fact that Oishi had apparently liked it made it even weirder. The idea of Tezuka being sexually active was almost as odd as Ochibi being sexually active. Eiji couldn't help but smile at his thoughts.

Some two hours later when Sensei was giving an English lecture Eiji noticed something. He had been bored, and was focusing in on little things in different areas of the classroom careful not to stare in one spot for to long and to get caught. When his gaze fell on a section of Inui's neck that was darker than the rest of his skin. You almost couldn't see it, since the majority of the mark was covered up by his uniform collar, but there was enough showing for Eiji to notice since he was directly behind him. He couldn't help but laugh at little.

Always the observant one, Inui turned his head back towards Eiji slightly, silently asking him what was so funny.

An evil smirk found its way to Eiji's face as he leaned forward. "What's on your neck?" He whispered.

The girl seated next to Inui had heard his question and looked over just in time to catch her own glimpse of the mark before Inui's hand covered exactly the spot Eiji had asked about without even so much as a question asking where.

"There's a mark?" Inui whispered back.

He almost couldn't believe Inui hadn't noticed it. Eiji had to bite his lip to keep from laughing loudly as the girl next to Inui dug a small mirror out of her school bag and handed it over to him.

Inui's shoulders slumped as he handed the mirror back to the girl muttering a quiet 'thank you'.

Not to long afterwards they were dismissed for lunch, and Eiji let all his laughter out.

"Nya, Inui. What happened?"

Inui turned around in his seat and looked at the red head. Eiji was sure that if he could see Inui's eyes, he'd be glaring at him.

"Sorry, I know..It's not funny.. But how do you not notice that?"

"I was running late this morning." Inui answered. "This is rather unfortunate on my behalf. I'm going to have to stay in the classroom for lunch today. If Fuji, or any other the others were to notice this, it would be bad for both Kaoru and I."

"I can help, Sadaharu." Said the girl next to Inui as she stood up. "I had to cover up a few of those myself from Syuuichiroh when we were together."

Eiji stiffened. Coincidence, perhaps? But then again… How many Syuuichirohs would Inui know?

"How are you going to help, Sakura?" Asked Inui.

"With this," Said the girl, Sakura. "This is called cover up. It…covers up what you don't want others to see. Yeah, I know it's make up, but if you don't show up down there for lunch they're all going to come and find you. And we both know it. Excuse me… it's Kikumaru, right?" Eiji nodded. "Don't mind me, I just don't want to stick my elbow in your face."

Eiji slid off his chair and watched as Sakura leaned over his desk and pulled down Inui's collar. The mark on the taller mans neck was a lot larger than Eiji had thought it was. Apparently the same went for Sakura.

"Damn," She whistled. "Busy last night?"

"Just…do the make up." Inui said quietly.

"Alright," Sakura said rubbing the powered brush over Inui's neck. She frowned. "Well, the color is a bit light since I have a fairer complexion than you…But it's covered it for the most part. Just try not to draw any attention to it." She snapped the cover up container closed.

Eiji leaned in closer to get a good look. "It's harder to see now."

"That's the point." Sakura said looking at him oddly.

Eiji shrugged her comment off. He wasn't sure if she liked this girl. She seemed a bit to comfortable with Inui for his likening. And what was with that Syuuichiroh comment?

"C'mon, Inui. Let's go see if your make up is convincing." Eiji said grabbing his bento.

Inui nodded and stood up.

As the two made their way towards the door, Sakura appeared behind Eiji. "I'm coming with you guys today. I want to talk to Syuusuke about something."

Eiji took another look at her. She was now walking a few steps in front them, her black pony tail bobbing as she moved. So she was on good enough terms with Inui and Fuji to call them by their given names, which meant he had no reason to doubt Syuuichiroh was Oishi. She'd hidden hickey's when…

Everything clicked into place. This girl was Oishi's ex girlfriend.

Awkward.

* * *

Okay, so I felt kinda...horrible about updating something that was only 700 words. So I present you with the first half of what would be the complete chapter 15. The second half will b chapter 16, and then everything else will follow. Enjoy.


	16. Chapter 16

Just a short forewarning…This story was voted to be moved up to M rating. Starting in this chapter. It's not much, but still. There will be more later. This...is just to get things going.  


* * *

When the group of three reached their destination of the tennis courts, Eiji quickly made his way over to Kawamura. As he sat down Taka cast him a strange look.

"What's up?" Eiji asked him.

"Sakura?" He asked.

Eiji shrugged, trying not to make it obvious that she was bothering him. "She said she wanted to talk to Fuji."

"Oh…You know who she is, don't you?"

"Yeah." He said shortly. "I figured it out."

Taka nodded.

"Why does she call everyone by their given names?"

"I really don't know," Taka said honestly. "She's very…possessive…It might be a way of saying to everyone else that she's on pretty good terms with us. Or at least that she was. She hasn't had anything to do with us since she and Oishi…you know….broke up."

Eiji frowned. What a weird girl. When he looked out onto the courts he noticed that so far no one had given Inui any grief, that Sakura was indeed talking to Fuji, and that Oishi was…heading his way.

"Oi, Eiji!" He called out, coming up to the fence.

"Yeah?" Eiji asked getting up and meeting him half way.

Oishi opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted by a loud "Oh my gosh!"

Both Eiji and Oishi turned to look as Sakura ran over.

"You're _the _Eiji?" She gasped. She turned to Oishi and gave him an accusing look. "He's _the _Eiji?"

Oishi smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, Sakura. This is Kikumaru Eiji. My old doubles partner."

"Oh my god!" Sakura squealed running out of the court and throwing her arms around Eiji. "I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity!"

Eiji was caught off guard by her sudden attack and stumbled slightly. "Celebrity?" he asked weakly.

"Of course!" She cried pulling back from her embrace. "I've heard sooo much about you!"

"Uh…right." Eiji said, obviously uncomfortable. He was also very aware of the rest of his friends watching the exchange with interest.

"We should definitely hang out sometime, Eiji!" She said happily.

"uh.." Eiji looked to Oishi for help. The older boy seemed rooted to the spot staring at the two of them.

"Oh, uh, Sakura…" Oishi said quickly exiting the courts and prying the girl off Eiji. "Eiji doesn't like…people hugging him."

"Really?" Sakura asked, looking at him funny. "But I thought…"

"Things change, Sakura." Fuji said exiting the courts as well. "Our Eiji is no longer the Junior High boy you've heard stories about."

"Really, Syuusuke?" She asked, clinging to his arm. Eiji noted Tezuka's brow twitch.

"Yes," Fuji said leading her away from the ex doubles partners.

Eiji looked up at Oishi and cocked his eyebrow. "A celebrity?"

"Since when does someone hugging you both you?" Oishi questioned.

"Since..now."

"Riight.." Oishi said slowly. "I was going to ask if you would like to come to my house for dinner tonight. I mentioned to my parents that you were back, and they absolutely insist I bring you over."

Eiji instantly brightened. "Sure!"

And just like that his mood was lifted.

-----

But what's funny about human emotions is that they can easily be shot back down.

And that's exactly what happened when Sakura corned Eiji after class.

It just so happened that Eiji took a few minutes longer than he usually did getting his things together before he left for home, making him the last one in the room…until Sakura reappeared.

"I'm not stupid, you know." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me?" Eiji said giving her a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

"Earlier. When you got all tense when I gave you a hug. I'm not stupid."

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You knew who I was, and what my past with Oishi is. Let me tell you this, Kikumaru Eiji!" She jabbed her finger into his chest. "Oishi will come back to me. You just wait."

"Nya?"

"Oishi. Will. Be. Mine." She growled. "I doubt he's even really gay, he did seem to be very into kissing me."

"Oishi wouldn't lie to me." Eiji said.

Sakura smirked. "Silly Kikumaru, it's been two years. How do you know what he will and won't do?"

"It's Oishi!" Eiji cried out. "Obviously you don't know him very well."

Neither Eiji nor Sakura noticed Fuji in the door way, leaning against the wall with his eyes open.

"I know him well enough to know that he enjoyed himself when he was with me."

"Then why did you guys break up?"

"He thinks he's gay. He's probably never even kissed a boy, he's way too shy for that. And I'm good looking enough to change him back to straight anyway."

Eiji's eyes narrowed. "Is that what you think? Just because he seemed to enjoy it when you kissed him doesn't mean much, he said he was confused. Maybe he was trying to convince himself he liked it. And then he realized it was obvious that he couldn't trick himself because he was smarter than that! But I guess you aren't because you fell for it!" he said hotly. "And Oishi seemed to enjoy himself kissing me too," He added on second thought. "So that doesn't mean much."

Sakura's eyes grew wide and went to open her mouth again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough, Sakura." Fuji said.

"Fujiko!" Eiji said surprised. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Fuji replied. "Sakura, it would be wise for you to leave now, and not to talk to any of us again. I have no problem telling everyone else exactly what you just said and what your plans are, and I don't think you want yourself in much more trouble with me than you already are."

Sakura, eyes wide, shook her head and quickly made her way out of the room.

Eiji's blue eyes met Fuji's before the tensai shut his and his grin fell back into place.

"She won't be bothering you anymore." He said.

Eiji just stared at him. "Fuji…"

"Hm," The tensai continued. "So you kissed Oishi?"

Eiji sighed. "Fuji…"

----

"Thanks for the meal," Eiji smiled at Oishi's mom. "It was amazing."

She smiled back. "Thank you, Eiji. It really is nice to see you again. It's been so long!"

"Yeah," Eiji nodded. "It has."

"Eiji and I are going to go to my room and study." Oishi said to his parents, standing up and taking his plate to the sink and rinsing it off. Eiji followed him.

When they were both in Oishi's room, Oishi shut the door behind him and they both laid down on his bed with Eiji's head resting on Oishi's shoulder. This was a normal thing for them, they used to lay like this all the time, and Eiji couldn't deny it felt good to be in this position again.

"Eiji," Oishi began. "You don't like Sakura, do you?"

Eiji stiffened. He was sure Oishi noticed, because Oishi moved his head to look at him. "I… we don't get along very well."

Oishi sighed. "I knew you wouldn't." he admitted. "She…never seemed to like when we would talk about you. Maybe because she wasn't the center of attention. But, did something happen? Fuji told me she wouldn't be coming around anymore, and that I should ask you."

Eiji rolled his eyes. 'Thanks, Fuji…' he thought. He snuggled close to Oishi's side before taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I guess. I think she tried to threaten me, or challenge me…or something."

Oishi rolled over on his side and looked Eiji in the eyes. "Threatened?"

"She said she's…going to make you straight again."

"She can't." Oishi said. "I won't let her."

And he kissed Eiji. Eiji was shocked at first and remained still, but eventually he relaxed and began to respond to the kiss. Oishi rolled over some more so now he was basically on top of the red head and slipped his hands under Eiji's shirt. Eiji moaned as cool hands felt their way up his warm stomach and chest.

"Oishi.."

Oishi broke the kiss and looked into Eiji's glazed over blue ones. He smiled at him shortly before making his way to Eiji's neck.

"Mmn…Oishi…Syuuichiroh…" Eiji moaned as Oishi climbed completely on top of him. Oishi moaned as the growing bulges in their pants rubbed together by accident causing Eiji to buck his hips forward.

"Eiji…" Oishi moaned as Eiji pulled him down for another kiss and rubbed their privates together again,

"Nn…feels good." Eiji purred. The pair continued to touch, kiss, and rub until it became to much for the red head and he came moaning Oishi's name into their kiss. Hearing this sent Oishi over the edge as he too came moaning the others name.

Oishi rolled over off of Eiji and sighed. "I…wow."

"Wow." Eiji responded, snuggling into Oishi's side again not caring at all about the mess they had managed to make of themselves.

"Eiji." Oishi said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Oishi asked looking at him.

Eiji's eyes grew wide and he looked up at his best friend, and newly found lover. "Yes." He replied without even thinking about it.

Oishi leaned over and kissed his forehead before sliding an arm around his shoulders and allowing them both to fall into a comfortable sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

When Eiji awoke and discovered that it was past eleven at night he sighed. Back in junior high it was common for him to fall asleep at Oishi's house after they would spend hours doing homework. Never after something like…that. He didn't even know why they felt sleepy to begin with. It wasn't as if what they had done had been hard work.

Shrugging it off Eiji carefully got off the bed, doing his best not to wake Oishi, and went to his bag to get his cell phone. He had one new text message from Hikari.

'Did you fall asleep there again?' It read.

Eiji glared at the phone. Stupid Hikari. 'Maybe.' He typed back.

Bringing the phone with him back to the bed, Eiji crawled back over Oishi and had himself comfortable snuggled against the taller mans side. Just as he was comfortable his phone lit up again.

'Aw, having a sleep over at Oishi's, little bro? They grow up so fast…' Was Hikari's reply. Eiji glared at the winking emoticon she added.

'You're just jealous because I have somewhere to sleep over at and you don't.' He responded as Oishi turned his head in his sleep so now his forehead was now resting by Eiji's neck.

'Just use protection!' Was the reply he got next.

Hikari was always good at annoying Eiji. The red head closed his eyes for a second before typing 'We will.' and sending it to his sister.

He smirked. She probably wasn't expecting that at all. Of course, she had seen kissing the other day, but….he doubted she expected much else. He wasn't surprised when she didn't respond to him.

He set his phone on Oishi's bed side table and tried to get even more comfortable in his spot. But all his squirming made Oishi stir.

"Sorry," Eiji said softly when his green eyes opened. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Oishi stretched before replying. "That's alright."

"We fell asleep like we used to." Eiji said. "I missed this."

"I missed you."

Eiji smiled. "I'm not going anywhere again."

"Good." Oishi pulled him closer. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Eiji? With us?"

"Hoi….I…really like Oishi."

"I really like Eiji too." Oishi admitted, kissing Eiji's nose. "I thought about you all the time when you were gone. I really hoped I would see you again."

"I'm here now, Oishi." Eiji said wrapping his arms around Oishi's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and deep, and Eiji was pleased when Oishi responded right away. He decided he really did enjoy kissing Oishi. His boyfriend. Oishi was his boyfriend. That idea set a fire inside Eiji and he rolled over so that he was laying half on top of Oishi. Eiji deepened the kiss and he felt Oishi's hands in his hair.

Eiji smirked into the kiss and nibbled on Oishi's bottom lip, and was pleased at the small groan Oishi gave.

"I _should _go to sleep." Oishi said breaking the kiss. "I have practice in the morning."

Eiji sighed. "And I have to leave when you do to go home and get clean clothes.."

"But…I don't want to stop."

"Me either." Eiji breathed.

Oishi grabbed Eiji by the shoulders and flipped them over so that he was on top now and leaned in to give Eiji's lips a quick hard kiss before he dipped his head down to Eiji's neck.

Eiji gasped when he felt Oishi bite the tender flesh. "Oishi," he growled. "Are you trying to leave a mark?"

Oishi looked up. "I wasn't. Do you want me to?"

Eiji shrugged. "I…Not really, no. Don't wanna have to explain to everyone…or wear make-up."

"Make-up?"

"Like Inui."

"Inui wears make-up?" Oishi asked confused.

Eiji snickered. "To hide stuff."

Oishi's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding. "Then I won't leave one." He kissed Eiji on the lips again once and rolled off him.

"I need to stop." Oishi said quietly, as if he were talking to himself.

"Why?" Eiji asked anyway.

"Because." Oishi said. "If I don't, I won't stop."

Eiji didn't say anything. He just got as close to Oishi as he could and allowed himself to fall back asleep in the arms of his boyfriend wondering if he was crazy because he didn't want to stop.


	18. Chapter 18

Having woken up in Oishi's arms the next day, Eiji knew it was going to be a good day.

Oishi had gone off to tennis practice.

The older boy had wanted his boyfriend to tag along, but Eiji insisted that he had other things to do.

Other things he wanted to do.

Something he needed to try and do.

Eiji gripped his tennis racket tightly as he stepped up to the wall.

He was going to do this. He was going to surprise Oishi.

He was going to get his game back, and it was all about to start here, right now, against this very wall.

* * *

Okay, so.. Here's what's going on with this story. The next chapter is incredibly long, especially for my standards, and I'm going through midterms right now and I've also had to go to Urgent Care at the hospital quite a few times lately. I'm working at my best speed to get it proof read, but…it's taking a long time. So, here's what you can expect from the next chapter…which I should hopefully be able to get to you within in the next two weeks.

I hope you're excited for Eiji's return.


	19. Chapter 19

So, I've been gone for MONTHS. I don't know if anyone is still reading this or not, so here's a short chapter..and if I get confirmation that im not wasting my time, I'll upload the rest of the chapter within a few days…

* * *

Pok.

The ball collided against the wall.

Pok.

The ball collided against a different portion of the wall.

Pok.

Eiji lost his footing and tumbled.

"Damn," the red head cursed. He rubbed his right knee, which he had unfortunately landed on. Slowly, he got back up and went to retrieve the tennis ball to start all over again.

It went on like this with Eiji for weeks after that. Oishi and the others began to get a little suspicious of their friends disappearance every day. He no longer came to watch tennis practices after school, only attending the ones during lunch, and refused to tell any of them what he was up to.

Eiji was afraid to tell them now, to be honest. He had shown up at a Rikkai tennis practice not to long after he decided he wanted his game back, and their blue haired buchou agreed to help him again with a smile on his face. It was that day that Eiji managed to serve a ball, and get it inside the correct lines.

Not to long afterward, Atobe Keigo had stumbled across Yukimura and Eiji having a small match on a street court. The next thing Eiji knew, he found himself in between the two captains at the Atobe private gym. It seemed Atobe wanted to help him regain the strength in his knee, and his gym at the perfect equipment.

His recovery process was going slowly, but he was gaining some of his old skill back. Eiji finished his jog around the track of the Atobe gym, dropping his hands down to his knees gasping for air. He didn't care how long it was going to take. It was time for his comeback.


	20. Chapter 20

My goal? To try and pick back up my 'update every Friday' schedule. And guys? I KNOW they're short, okay? I don't have the attention span to sit here and write 31 pages.. I'd rather get no reviews at all then thirteen complaining about length.

Um, what else… Oh. Okay, so before I mentioned that if I vanish for a long time...you can bug me, and I'll update just for you. Because I tend to forget, or im likely to be looking for ways to blow off homework…and don't realize that I can do that by updating this. Don't send me PM's on here, for some reason I never get them.. Send me an e-mail, or go right to my facebook (Which is connected to my phone! So I'll get that right away) which can be found on my homepage link. 3

This is the second half of the part I posted the other day that I promised I'd get up in a few days.

* * *

Eiji sank to the ground.

"You have to keep it up!"

Eiji looked up. "I can't." he gasped. "I need a break."

Yukimura sighed. "Then at least stand up." The blue haired captain extended a hand.

"Fine." Eiji gave in, grasping the others hand and allowing himself to be pulled up right.

"It's better if you remain standing." Yukimura explained.

"That's not always true," Jiroh called from where he was lounging on a bench not to far off. "Depends on the person. I need to sit down right away.."

Atobe glanced at him, opening his mouth as if to reply to his boyfriends words, but decided against it.

"Okay!" Yukimura clapped his hands together. "Ready for another lap?"

"No," Atobe spoke up. "We can't do something else. Today we are working on running and rebuilding the stamina you lost during rehabilitation. While you still have a lot of energy, stamina has always been a sort of a problem for you, hasn't it?"

Eiji glared. "Not..always! And.. I had gotten better!"

"But," Yukimura spoke softly. "You lost it again. Come on, Eiji. Just one more lap, and we'll call it a day."

Eiji gave up. "Fine."

--------

Eiji swore at the traffic. He was supposed to be meeting Oishi, and soon. But somehow, Yukimura's one more lap had turned into fifteen more laps. He sighed. Oishi was going to beat Eiji to his own house. And while Oishi didn't even know Eiji had been out, he definitely didn't know he had been with Yukimura and Atobe (Jiroh had just shown up there randomly, but the boy swore he wouldn't tell anyone) receiving help.

Eiji didn't know why he didn't just tell Oishi and the others the truth. He was worried that his friends would be angry because he hadn't trusted them with the truth. Eiji bit his bottom lip. He'd just have to tell them.

Right?

Oh, but they would definitely get mad.

Eiji parked the car outside his house. With a quick glance at the time, he knew Oishi would be there any minute now. Grabbing his bag, Eiji dashed from the car into the house, up the stairs, and into the bathroom to wash up.

He didn't know what he was going to do, but he wasn't going to let Oishi find out by seeing him all sweaty and stinky.


	21. Chapter 21

Eiji stepped out of the shower just as he heard the doorbell ring. There was only one person that could be, so he hurried to his room to throw some clothes on. As he pulled a shirt over his head, he heard his sister call up the stairs for him.

"Just send him up!" He called back.

There was a knock on his door about a minute later.

"Come in!" Eiji called, brushing his hair out.

Oishi opened the door, get his bag down, then shut the door again. "You showered?"

"Yeah." Eiji replied. "I was… working out. Trying to regain some of my strength. Felt sort of gross…you know?"

"Really?" Oishi asked, coming up behind him and putting his arms around the red head.

"Yeah." Eiji said. He lifted his arm and flexed a muscle that had not been as defined a few weeks ago. "See? Progress."

Oishi smiled. "You smell nice." He said, breathing in Eiji's scent.

"Well, duh." Eiji grinned. "I just showered."

"So why are you working out all of a sudden?"

"Because," Eiji spoke softly as he leaned into Oishi's arms. "I want to play tennis with you again."

"Do you think you're going to be able to?"

"Yes." Eiji whispered. "Someday."

He just didn't know how soon that 'someday' was going to be.

-----

Eiji continued to train himself with Yukimura and Atobe. It was difficult. At times it felt like it was damn near impossible. Eiji's skill slowly began to pick back up, until finally… he was able to completely an entire tennis match.

Eiji dropped himself down onto the bench and dropped the towel over his head.

"Dang." Jiroh said, dropping himself down next to Eiji. "Good match!"

"But I lost." Eiji sighed.

"But you finished it! The full game!"

"I know." Eiji snatched the towel from his head and grinned at Jiroh. "But I almost won."

"Almost. You probably will next time."

"Heh." Eiji smirked, taking a drink of his water bottle. "I don't know about that."

Atobe sat himself down on Jiroh's other side. "So, Kikumaru, will you be attending the match between Hyoutei and Seigaku tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll be there." Eiji said, standing up and putting his racket away. "I want to watch the match."

"If I can manage a way to stop by, I think I will…" Yukimura said. "So, with any luck…see you tomorrow. Good luck to both schools."

-------

"Where is that guy?" Momo growled. The Seigaku tennis team was all ready to check in, and begin the day of matches, but their singles three player was nowhere to be seen.

"We have ten minutes." Inui said.

"What are we going to do, Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked, looking at his taller boyfriend. Tezuka merely pushed his glasses up on his nose, choosing to remain silent.

"We could always ask Taka to step in?" Oishi suggested. "I mean, if he doesn't show."

Eiji, who had been standing beside Oishi, looked up at his boyfriend.

"Taka, is working at the restaurant for another hour. He's going to be late." Eiji mumbled.

"So, what do you propose to do, then?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Everyone looked at her.

"We'll figure something out." Fuji said, glancing at Eiji who was still staring at Sakura.

"To bad I'm not a guy." Sakura shrugged. "I could totally help you. Since all of your other supporters are like...useless."

Eiji flared up. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

"I means that no one here can really help, since Taka isn't here."

Eiji continued to glare at the girl. She smirked at him.

"I don't think you should judge people. Maybe they cant play for a reason!"

Everyone stared at him now.

"That's _enough_, Sakura!" Fuji glared. "It's none of you're business who can and cannot play."

"Fine." Sakura humphed, turned on her heels and walked away.

"I don't like her." Eiji said flatly. Oishi put his arm around him.

"Five minutes." Inui spoke.

Eiji sighed. He had this feeling in his gut. He didn't want them disqualified, but he didn't want them to lose because he couldn't play.. But then again, he wasn't terrible anymore, he had almost beaten Jiroh last night…

He had nothing to lose, and they had everything. To be out of the game this early on? That wasn't fair. And where the hell was their other player.

"Tezuka, we're going to be disqualified."

"No you won't!" Eiji said suddenly, grabbing Oishi's hand. "I'll play with you guys."

"Eiji?" Both Fuji and Oishi gasped.

"I thought you don't play anymore, Kikumaru." Inui asked. "For personal reasons?"

"Y-yeah… I… I was injured. Badly. But, I'm…better. For the most part! I finished an entire tennis match yesterday, and almost won! A-and, if you let me play doubles with someone…then you might win the match. And even if you don't.. at least you won't be disqualified!"

Everyone was staring at him. He knew that much, and he felt his cheeks burn. Then Oishi squeezed his hand.

"We can do that, right, Kunimitsu?" He heard Fuji say.

"Just rearrange the roster a bit." Oishi said. "I'll play doubles with him."

"Yes!" Momo cried. "The Golden Pair!"

Everything that happened after that was a blur. Oishi had pulled Eiji away to allow the red head to change into his extra uniform, while Tezuka checked them in. Eiji had called Hikari, who showed up with his racket bag and the rest of his family. His mother nearly strangled him in a tight hug.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Oishi asked, looking down at Eiji's knee.

The shorts allowed everyone to see his scar. There was no hiding it, and everyone could see it. Momo, being unable to control himself, had asked about it right away.

Eiji had told them everything. He was surprised how at ease they had taken everything. Including his training sessions with Yukimura and Atobe. He had been worried for nothing.

"I'll be fine, Oishi. Just…don't be mad at me if we lose?"

"Eiji," Oishi cupped his face. "I could never be mad at you for that. Especially with how much strength and courage it took for you to decide this."

Eiji pulled away from Oishi blushing. "Nya, Oishi.. Don't say things like that in front of other people."

Oishi laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine.."Fuji sat down on Eiji's other side. "The pair of you are going first." He said.

Eiji looked at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Tezuka said, sitting on the bench next to Fuji. "So, get ready…"

"I can do this." Eiji muttered to himself, taking deep breaths.

"Yes, you can." Oishi said, opening the fenced door to the courts for the rest of the team as they all made their way onto the courts to greet Hyoutei and start the matches.

The first thing Eiji noticed was Atobe and Jiroh starting directly at him. Jiroh with his mouth slightly open, and Atobe remaining nearly expressionless. The silver haired captain simply raised an eyebrow at him. Eiji shrugged.

In what seemed like no time at all, Eiji found himself on the court, waiting on Oishi to serve the ball. He took one more deep breath, watched the ball fly across the net, Ootori returned it…and he was off.

He knew he wasn't going to make it to the ball in time if he didn't bring out his acrobatic play. With a quick glance at Oishi, their eyes met, and there was a silent agreement. Eiji then sprang forward, pushing off the ground with his hand, and returned the ball in mid air.

The ball was in. As he landed on his feet again, he was met with shocked expressions from Shisido and Ootori. Eiji smirked. He looked over at Atobe, who seemed just as shocked about it. The cheers were loud from Seigaku's side. Yes, acrobatic play was something he had completely avoided using while practicing with the silver haired caption. Atobe had probably filled his team in once he saw Eiji on the other side of the net.

Eiji felt his confidence in his game, and himself, rise. Perhaps he had just been playing with the wrong person.

He looked back at Oishi, and smiled.

As he got into position to resume play, Eiji grinned even larger.

"I'm back."

**_Fin_**.


End file.
